Nuine (TV Show)/Teller in the Desert
Teller in the Desert is the second Episode of the TV Show, Nuine. The episode continues from where the previous one left off and focuses on exploring the characters more thoroughly and elaborating on the Standing Ripple. Story Scene begins with Peregrine trying to wake up Gareth who was sleeping in, they're in a room with hammocks hanging from hooks on the walls of the room and a stone table in the middle of the room with various ornaments adorning it. The walls contain various religious icons that the Aratija use in worship as well as a wool woven decoration that appears like a giant multi-coloured circle with four spokes leading to a large crystal in the middle. Peregrine: (slaps Gareth across his face) Come on, wake up Gareth we've got to go talk to the Elders remember. Gareth rolls over in his hammock, trying to ignore Peregrine and go back to sleep. Gareth: mmm... can't... I'm sick *cough* (Gareth poorly imitates coughing) Peregrine: Yeah, nice try, you can't get sick now get up. Peregrine heaves the hammock up causing it to flip over and knocking Gareth out of it, Gareth stumbles as he gets up before kicking Peregrine in the foot. Gareth: Jeez man, just let me have five more minutes of sleep, the Elder guys can wait can't they? Peregrine: We're their guests show some courtesy for once. A short amount of time passes and Peregrine and Gareth head out into the main chamber of the temple where Perilius can be seen reading a book from a sea in the room. Perilius: Ah, Mister Gareth so good of you to make your presence, come come, I've already informed Mister Peregrine about the Elders, I shall inform you on our way, we must make haste as the Elders are not ones to be trifled with. Perilius directs Peregrine and Gareth through a series of rooms walking briskly through. Perilius: So Misty Gareth, it is imperative that you do not speak ill of the Elders, they do not take kindly to foul language and must be spoken to in the proper manner, when addressing the elders you must refer to them as Elder, and then their name. In addition you must only speak after you have been spoken to, the Elders are of the highest among our people to insult them is to insult us all. Gareth: Right so, Elder this and Elder that, don't talk unless talked to, got it. Perilius: Excellent, I must apologize for rushing you but it is imperative that outsiders such as yourselves speak to the Elders, and here we are. The trio stand before a large pair of stone doors, adorned with various jewels and symbols, each door has been sculpted in such a way that it appears as though two Aratija are pushing against each other with their hands. The doors slowly open and candles flicker throughout the room as Peregrine squints to get a clearer look and sees four robed figures standing on an elevated platform in the middle of the room. ---- Category:Subpages Category:Episodes Category:Nuine (TV Show)